Take My Hand, Take My Whole World Too
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: Kurt is on his way to New York, when he gets there he gets a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee nor the song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis. **

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out of the window of the plane, watching the shadow of the plane crossing over the clouds. He let out a small sigh, leaning back against the seat, the realization that he would be in New York City in a few hours slowly sinking in. Soon he would be able to walk down Broadway, through Central Park, down Fifth Avenue, and in Times Square. He gave a small sigh, wishing more than anything that Blaine could share this experience with him. He closed his eyes and pictured them shopping together on Fifth Avenue, strolling down a path in Central Park; it would have been perfect.<p>

Kurt slept for a bit and awoke to a cramped neck and a poke in the ribs. "Look Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed, "It's New York! We're really here!" He high fived his best friend as the plane began its descent. He felt a small adrenaline rush as the plane dipped lower and lower, the skyline of New York City coming into view as they prepared to land at LaGuardia. The captain came over the loudspeaker, asking the passengers to turn off all electronic devices and to fasten seatbelts. Kurt glanced at his cellphone, sad and a little worried that he hadn't heard from Blaine all day. He powered off the device and put it in his pocket as he pulled the seatbelt across his lap.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, shutting off her cellphone.

"Oh nothing," Kurt sighed, leaning his hand on his face. "It's stupid really, it's nothing."

"Kurt honey, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Ugh I just feel so stupid. I guess I'm just a little jealous of you that's all."

"Jealous of what?" Mercedes asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"You've been texting people all day and yet I haven't had a single text from Blaine. I know that's childish, but I miss him, I was really hoping he'd come say goodbye to me at the airport but the last I heard from him was when he called me last night."

Mercedes smiled and covered Kurt's hand with her own. "Kurt, maybe he's just busy, he'll call you tonight I bet."

"I know. It's just weird to go all day without hearing something from him."

* * *

><p>The group had finally gotten their luggage and made their way to their hotel in a fleet of taxis. Kurt stood there on the sidewalk, being bustled inside the doors of the hotel by the rest of the glee club. Mr. Shue and Rachel were leading everyone, as usual and Kurt just stared at the sights around him. New York was a much different place than Lima, even the air had a different quality to it, seemingly buzzing with excitement and energy.<p>

The group made its way into the hotel lobby, Kurt taking in the plush couches and crystal chandelier. "Well Kurt," Mercedes whispered to him, "looks like we're not in Lima anymore."

Kurt grinned at her and whispered back, "I know Mercedes; we're in New York, where stars are made!"

They turned to pay attention to Mr. Shue who was handing out key cards and pairing people up. Brittany went with Santana, Quinn with Rachel and Mercedes with Lauren. Mercedes gave Kurt a quick squeeze of the hand before she went towards the elevators with the girls. "Don't worry Kurt, he'll call you, I'm sure."

Puck and Artie were paired off along with Mike and Sam, leaving Kurt with Finn. They headed towards the elevators, squeezing in with their luggage. After the doors slid shut, Finn handed the key card over to Kurt saying, "hey, I'm going to chill with Puck and Artie while you unpack, I know how you like your space."

"Uh thanks," Kurt replied, looking at Finn oddly. "Aren't you going to put your suitcase in the room though?"

"No, it's cool; I'll just let it sit in their room for the time being."

Kurt knew something was up, he just hadn't figured out what it was yet. He knew that Finn wasn't uncomfortable because he liked boys, hello; they lived in the same house. Kurt shrugged it off as the doors opened on the seventh floor and everyone scrambled out of the elevator, shoving one another and suitcases banging into the walls. Kurt stopped in front of room 718 as the rest of the boys pushed one another down the hall to their rooms.

He slid the key card in the door, watched as the light turned green and slowly pushed the door open. He let out a small gasp as he saw a vase of roses sitting on the table next to the door, candles were lit on every available space in the small room, and sitting there on one of the twin beds, was none other than Blaine Anderson. "Blaine?" Kurt stuttered, dropping his suitcase on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine smiled warmly and stood up from the bed, smoothing down his jeans. "I came here to see you perform at Regionals of course! I also thought maybe you'd like a personal tour of the city while we were here." He walked towards Kurt, clasping his hand around Kurt's slender fingers.

"But, how did you get here?"

Blaine flushed slightly and lowered his head before responding. "Well you see, when I said my parents were able to afford me attending Dalton, what that, uh, really meant was that we're kind of loaded."

"How loaded?" Kurt asked, the words jumping off his tongue before he could stop them. "Um, that wow, um not that I care, I mean it doesn't make any difference to me…"

Blaine held up a finger to Kurt's lips, smiling up at him. "Let's just say we're loaded enough where we have a private jet, and that Kurt, is how I got here."

Kurt's mind was reeling. A private jet. Blaine flew to New York on a private jet. By himself, to see him. "Blaine, you shouldn't have."

"Why not? I'm here to support you; I'm your _boyfriend_ Kurt."

"Yes, well even so, how many boyfriends fly out to New York just to see their boyfriends perform at a competition for glee clubs?"

"The dirty rich ones" Blaine laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him.

Kurt pulled back and looked down at Blaine momentarily. "Is this why you haven't talked to me all day?"

"Yeah, I've been texting Mercedes all day, trying to plan out how to best use your free time."

"That's why she wouldn't let me see her phone! This also explains why Finn hightailed it to Puck's room. Does everyone know but me?"

"Yeah pretty much" Finn answered from the door.

Kurt spun around to see everyone standing there. "All of you kept this a secret from me? That's actually quite surprising and a bit endearing actually."

Finn walked in and set his suitcase on the bed. He turned to the couple standing next to him. "Blaine, Shue knows you're here and of your plans. He just said that Kurt needs to be at rehearsals and on time for the competition. You two be careful, New York City is a crazy place." With those last words of warning Finn left with the rest of New Directions who were going off to eat dinner together.

Kurt tuned back to Blaine. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"You'll see," Blaine grinned, turning towards the balcony window. "Just, dress up a little, that's all I can tell you."

Kurt looked at the back of Blaine's head, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. He was dating a guy who was filthy rich, not that that mattered to Kurt, but it meant that the night could turn out extremely surprising. He dug out a black suit, white button down and slim black tie from his bag and grabbed his Jimmy Choo shoes. He dressed quickly and reapplied a bit of hairspray before declaring to Blaine that he was ready.

* * *

><p>Blaine led Kurt into the restaurant. Kurt took in a gasp of air as he looked around the room. He was glad Blaine had told him to dress up, every woman was wearing a cocktail dress and every man was wearing a suit or tux. The maître d led them to a table in the center of the room underneath the enormous chandelier suspended from the high ceiling.<p>

Kurt spread the linen napkin in his lap as the waiter set menus in front of them and poured water into the crystal goblets in front of them. Kurt glanced down at the menu and almost spat out his water at the prices of the meals. It was outrageous what a simple salad cost. Kurt felt Blaine's hand cover his, wrapping it in warmth. "Kurt," he whispered, "don't look at the prices, order whatever you want."

"But Blaine, these prices are ridiculous."

"They aren't as bad as some of the places I've been to. Seriously, whatever you want, it's all on me."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine finished their meal, enjoying each other's company and the atmosphere in the restaurant. Although it was a high end establishment, most of the patrons were chatting amongst themselves, creating a quiet buzz. Blaine paid for the meal and generously tipped their waiter then led Kurt out the door. Blaine hailed a taxi gracefully as if it were second nature to him.<p>

They slid into the taxi, but instead of giving the driver the address of the hotel Blaine simply told him, "Central Park, east entrance."

Kurt glanced at him questioningly. "Blaine, why are we going to Central Park at night? Isn't that dangerous?"

"You'll see," was all Blaine said, linking his fingers through Kurt's as they advanced through traffic.

Kurt watched as the city rolled by. He saw the bright lights leading into Times Square, the marquees down Broadway, and the top of the Empire State Building. He pressed his nose against the glass, drinking it all in. He, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was in New York City with his boyfriend, getting ready to compete for a National Show Choir title.

He turned slightly and studied Blaine's profile. Blaine, the boy he had been in love with since pretty much the first day he had met him. Sure, it had taken a while for everything to work out, but it did in the end. They were great for each other he thought, each bringing out the best in the other. He noticed that Blaine had used less hair gel than usual, something he was very thankful for, and a few of his curls were coming loose.

Kurt leaned over and softly let one curl around his finger. He hoped one day to see Blaine's curls set free, no more hair gel holding them down.

Blaine made a small humming sound as he turned towards Kurt. "You really should not use hair gel" Kurt said, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's nose.

"If I did that then no one would ever take me seriously."

"I would."

"Yeah, well you're supposed to say that" Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Oh look we're here!"

The cab slowed to a stop by the sidewalk and Blaine began pushing Kurt out of the door excitedly while handing some cash up to the driver. As Blaine steered him in the direction of Central Park, Kurt understood why Blaine wasn't worried about being in there after dark. Waiting for them was a horse-drawn carriage. As the approached, the driver hopped down from his seat. "Anderson?" he inquired of the two boys, opening the door of the carriage.

"Yes sir" Blaine answered as he ushered Kurt up and into the carriage. They rode in silence, Kurt leaning into Blaine who had placed an arm around his shoulders. "Blaine, I can't thank you enough, this has been the most perfect night of my life."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it," Blaine smiled down at Kurt, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I couldn't think of a better place. Blaine began humming a song, one Kurt knew well. It was an old Elvis tune that would have anyone swooning. Kurt sat up and turned a bit towards Blaine as he began to softly sing.

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_

Kurt closed his eyes, Blaine's voice and words rushing over him, filling him with warmth and happiness.

"_Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Kurt's eyes fluttered open when Blaine laid a hand on his knee, leaning in slightly closer to Kurt.

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."_

Blaine grasped onto Kurt's hand with his free one, his thumb making lazy circles on Kurt's wrist.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Kurt felt his eyes filling with tears of happiness, love flowing freely between him and Blaine.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you. For I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Once the last word left Blaine's mouth and wrapped itself around Kurt, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. He slid a hand around Kurt's back, sliding him gently forward. Kurt leaned into the kiss, finding Blaine's tongue with his own. He let a hand wander into Blaine's curls, pulling the boy into the kiss even more.

They broke away a few moments later, both of them missing the warmth of their bodies pressed close and their mouths on each other. Kurt sighed contentedly and snuggled into Blaine's side, enjoying the warmth of his body. He looked up when Blaine softly whispered his name, wondering at first if maybe he had imagined it. "I love you." Kurt almost forgot how to breathe; neither of them had said they loved each other yet. He knew he loved Blaine, but he had yet to speak it, letting Blaine do things at his own tempo.

"I love you too Blaine. You are my world, you mean everything to me."

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's pulling the slender hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to it. "You are my whole life Kurt; I mean it when I say that, you mean more to me than anyone else." He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, relishing the moment.

Neither of them wanted to move when the carriage came to a rest where they boarded, but they reluctantly climbed down. Blaine hailed another taxi, keeping his arm around Kurt possessively.

They arrived back at the hotel and Kurt paused outside his door to say goodbye to Blaine. He pressed a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, lingering there momentarily. When he pulled away he asked the question that had been on his mind since they exited the elevator. "Where are you staying? I thought they had this hotel reserved for all the competing show choirs?"

"They allowed me to take one of the rooms that hadn't been filled. I'm actually at the end of the hall." Blaine gave Kurt a small hug, not wanting to let him go. "Goodnight Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt had unlocked the door but paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I have rehearsal tomorrow."

Blaine gave a devilish smile. "Yes, in the morning. After that we're going to Fifth Avenue." With that he turned and walked towards his room, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Kurt on the other hand, almost fell through the door. No. There was no way he was allowing Blaine to take him on a shopping spree down Fifth Avenue that was taking it a bit too far. He walked into the room to see Finn sitting on the bed watching basketball on the television. "Hey Kurt!" he exclaimed. "How was your evening with Blaine?"

Kurt flopped on his bed, his heart swelling with love. "Perfect. More than perfect, everything a person could ask for in fact."

"Well that's good. I'm glad he makes you happy. I haven't seen you this happy in a long, long time."

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate it, it means a lot to me." He dragged himself of the bed and gathered his things to get ready for bed. Kurt slipped under the covers of his bed, falling almost instantly asleep. He was smiling as he slept, dreaming of horse drawn carriages and golden chandeliers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeing as this is how I think the finale should have gone, I don't wanna hear a word about 'how I changed it'. I took poetic license. Also, I sadly do not own Glee or anything else within this story._

Kurt awoke the next morning, grinning into his pillow. He was in New York City. He had been taken to a restaurant and on a carriage ride by his boyfriend the night before and not a single person had batted an eye. Kurt glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table which told him that it was six minutes after eight. He rolled out of bed and shook his head at the snoring form of Finn on the other bed. He ran through his moisturizing routine before dressing in a suit and tie. He snuck quietly into the Rachel's room and pushed on her shoulder until she awoke with a start. "Kurt what are you doing?"

"Come on get up, it's time to go."

"Kurt, we can't leave, I have to write a song for the competition."

"We're having breakfast at Tiffany's, now shut up and get dressed."

Rachel's eyes widened as she took in what Kurt had said. She slid from under the covers and quickly went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes the duo was standing outside of Tiffany and Co. holding breakfast sandwiches and coffee. Kurt bit into his and chewed slowly, taking in everything around them.<p>

"I can't believe I made it to New York" Rachel sighed, leaning against the side of the building.

"I know," Kurt said smiling, "just think, one day soon we'll be living here!"

"So you've talked to Blaine about it?"

"Yeah, he's on board with it" Kurt smiled, thinking of Blaine and how much he loved him. "What about Finn?"

"Well, um I honestly don't know Kurt" Rachel sighed, slumping slightly. "I know I'm moving here after graduation, but I just don't have any idea what he wants."

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed the answer button after reading the screen that told him it was Blaine. "Hello?"

"Kurt! Where are you? I went to your room and Finn says he didn't know anything."

"Oh, Blaine I'm sorry! I should have told you, but I woke up early and decided on a whim that I would have breakfast with Rachel at Tiffany's!"

Kurt could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone before Blaine asked, "when are you guys going to work on your songs for the show?"

"Rachel and I were about to head back there and round everyone up. Brittany's original song, 'My Cup' just made everyone depressed yesterday."

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure you will do fine. Just, uh, text me when you're done ok? I promised to take you out on Fifth Avenue."

"Ok Blaine, I'll see you later."

"I love you."

Kurt hesitated only a fraction of a second before responding, "I love you too Blaine, talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kurt slid the phone back in his pocket and held out his arm for Rachel to take as they began to slowly make their way back towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine rescued Kurt from the madness ensuing in the hotel room that everyone was crammed in, Quinn had had a breakdown, Finn and Rachel had chosen to duet, and everyone was down to their last nerve.<p>

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, Kurt hugged Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, smiling up at Kurt.

"For rescuing me from that crazy place, you're my knight in shining amour. Plus, why can't I hug or kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to?"

"If I'm the knight, does that make you the damsel in distress? Also, is it a bad thing I just pictured you in a dress?"

Kurt laughed, pulling away from Blaine and cocking a slender eyebrow at him. "Blaine Anderson, are you telling me that you have a thing for drag?"

"Kurt Hummel, there are many things you don't know about me." He smiled wickedly at Kurt as the doors slid open on the ground floor. He laced his fingers through Kurt's as they strode through the lobby. "There's someplace I want to take you before we go to Fifth Avenue if that's ok?"

"That's fine with me" Kurt answered smiling. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged Kurt down Broadway, past theaters proclaiming the best shows on their marquees. Kurt let out a small gasp as they slowed in front of a theater whose marquee made Kurt's heart speed up and his mouth go dry. "Wicked. We're standing in front of the theater where they perform Wicked."<p>

"Follow me" was all Blaine said, tugging lightly at Kurt's wrist.

"What? But Blaine" Kurt didn't care that he was whining, he wanted to stand there soaking in the history and music and dreams that that one theater held for him.

"Shh" Blaine led Kurt down the side of the theater to a door marked 'Stage Entrance'. He turned the knob and stepped in, motioning for Kurt to follow him.

"Blaine what are you doing? Are you crazy? We'll get arrested!"

"Kurt. They know we're going to be here. We have the whole place to ourselves for an hour."

Kurt stood there staring at Blaine, tears filling his eyes. Blaine had gotten them to let them use the theater for an hour. He felt a slight pang of guilt that Rachel wasn't there to share this, it was her dream too, but he was extremely thankful that he was able to share this with Blaine. He took Blaine's hand as they walked through the hall and onto the stage. Kurt looked up at everything around him. It seemed so surreal that he was standing on the stage where countless performances of 'Wicked' had happened.

Blaine hopped off of the stage and sat in a chair in the first row. "Well Mr. Hummel, the stage is yours, what are you going to perform?"

Kurt thought through the different songs from the show, choosing one that he had sang last year in glee.

Blaine watched and listened as Kurt's voice soared to the ceiling as he hit the high notes in 'Defying Gravity', his face and body projecting emotion across the stage and into the audience. At the moment there was only one person in the seats, but Blaine knew that soon Kurt would be performing in front of sold out crowds.

Kurt finished out the song, hitting the high note and grinning. He felt like a little kid at Christmas that had just opened the best present he could ever imagine.

Blaine jumped back onto the stage, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him into a soft kiss. "You're amazing you know that?"

"You tell me that every day." Kurt said, blushing.

"I mean it every day. Can, can I sing with you?" Blaine asked, blushing slightly as he stared into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt grinned widely, squeezing Blaine's hands lightly. "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering Kurt, Blaine let go of his hands and took a step or two away. He lowered his head slightly and began singing. "_I'm limited. Just look at me – I'm limited And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda, so now it's up to you, for both of us - now it's up to you..._"

Kurt smiled, singing Glinda's part without skipping a beat. "_I've heard it said that people come into our lives, for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those who help us most to grow, if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. I have been changed for good."_ He closed the gap between him and Blaine, reaching for the boy's hands and looking into his eyes as he continued.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, slipping his arms around Kurt's slender waist, his nose brushing the tip of Kurt's as he held him tightly. "_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part, so much of me is made from what I've learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by the wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood who can say if I have been changed for the better, but because I knew you.."_

"_Because I knew you… I have been change for good." _Kurt's countertenor rose with Blaine's tenor and the words danced around them, falling and spinning as they locked onto one another, love flowing freely between them.

Blaine continued, keeping his eyes on Kurt, a loving smile playing across his lips. "_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for."_

"_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share."_

They finished out the song, each boy's chorus chasing after the other's ending on the last good and hanging in the air after the last word had left their lips. Blaine took a small breath before leaning in and kissing Kurt, pulling him close and sliding a hand into his hair.

Kurt's eye fluttered closed instinctively as he kissed back, his tongue darting inside Blaine's mouth, touching and tasting Blaine's tongue. Blaine pulled away slowly and Kurt let out a small whimper, wanting to kiss Blaine again. Blaine smiled at Kurt, backing away slowly.

"Kurt, there's something I need to ask you." Blaine said, dropping to one knee and pulling out a small box inscribed with Tiffany and Co. on the top.

Kurt inhaled sharply, "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine continued on with his speech, ignoring Kurt's protests. "Kurt, now I know we're too young and too new to our relationship for marriage but..." Here he flipped open the box to reveal two small silver bands. "Kurt, I want us to wear these as a promise ring of sorts." His hand was slightly shaking; Blaine was more terrified than he had been in a long time. "I want us to wear them so that we remember these moments, the little things in the beginning that seem so insignificant now, but mean the world to us when we're old and gray."

Kurt stood there shocked. Blaine was proposing, well not really as Blaine said, but pretty much proposing either way. They were on the Wicked stage and had just sung a duet on said stage. Once Kurt found his voice again he looked down at Blaine who was still waiting patiently for an answer. "Yes Blaine, I'd love to wear these rings with you, to remember these moments, this moment, forever."

Blaine stood up, placing a ring on Kurt's left ring finger, sliding it on gently before kissing him hard and full of passion. Kurt intertwined his hand into the few loose curls at the base of Blaine's neck, pulling him as close as he could. Kurt pulled pack and plucked the second ring from the box and slid it onto Blaine's hand. "They're beautiful" he whispered, letting one hand rest on Blaine's hand, softly stroking where metal met skin."

"I kind of freaked out a little when you said you were in front of Tiffany's and I'm pretty sure they thought I was crazy because I ducked every time you turned even the slightest bit towards me" Blaine laughed, leading Kurt towards the exit of the theater.

They exited into the bright sunlight, squinting against the glare. "So where to next Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, smiling brightly as the light glinted off of his ring.

"Next stop, Fifth Avenue."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as Kurt stared wide eyed down Fifth Avenue. "Armani, Tiffany's, and Bergdorf. This is crazy, I knew I'd be here one day, but I never imagined it would be so soon, and I didn't know it would be so wonderful." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine by the hand.<p>

Blaine grinned back at him, his hazel eyes glinting in the sunlight. "So Kurt, where do you want to go first?"

Kurt stood there for a moment, looking down the street. "You want me to choose? How am I supposed to choose?"

Blaine laughed at the look of bewilderment on the taller boy's face. "Either you choose or I'm dragging you into the Disney store."

"Oh lord no! Um, ugh, let's see…I've got it! Versace. Just let me stand and drool over the things I will never, ever have." Kurt started off for the store, leaving Blaine behind. Blaine simply shook his head lovingly and followed after Kurt into the store.

Blaine entered the storefront, looking around for Kurt and found him engrossed in a rack of dress shirts. He walked quietly up behind Kurt and let a hand rest on his arm. "My god" Kurt groaned, releasing the price tag from his hand. "I couldn't afford these even if they were half off. It probably wouldn't fit anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Try them on" Blaine spoke softly. "I want to see you in one, I'll be the judge of whether they look good or not."

"Blaine what's the point? I can't afford them."

"Please Kurt, just try them on for me."

Kurt let out a small huff as he surrendered to Blaine, otherwise he'd never make it to Armani and Bergdorf and that would simply be a sin. He chose several shirts, a charcoal grey one, a stunning silk purple shirt and a simple midnight blue button down. He quickly hailed an attendant for a fitting room. Kurt closed the door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket and nimbly unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped the silk purple shirt on and buttoned it, tucking the tails into his pants. He stared at himself in the mirror, the way the shirt clung to him in all the right places and the color magnifying the crème color of his skin. Oh what he would give to own this shirt.

"Is everything ok Kurt?" Blaine called softly through the door.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the mirror and turned to open the door. "Yeah how do I look?" He threw a hip forward slightly and cocked his head to the side, completely showing off.

A lazy grin spread across Blaine's face as he motioned for Kurt to turn around. Kurt obliged, rotating agonizingly slow for Blaine's taste. "Kurt, you look handsome, delicious even." Kurt finished his turn and came back face to face with Blaine who had a lip curled slightly and a hungry look in his eyes.

"So you like it?" Kurt smirked, leaning slightly closer to Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine almost growled, his lips brushing against Kurt's. "If it wasn't illegal and I wasn't as much of a gentleman as I am, I would shove you back into the fitting room and ravish you. Now do you think I like it or not?"

Kurt swallowed slowly, every fibre of his being on edge as Blaine stood there toe to toe with him, his warm breath dancing across Kurt's neck, sending tingling sensations over his body and straight to his groin. "I'll take that as yes" Kurt managed in a strangled gasp as Blaine took a small step backwards, smiling.

Kurt walked silently and slid against the door of the fitting room, catching his breath. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers shaking slightly and hanging it back up. He grabbed the three shirts and headed back out. He knew they would look good on him, had known it from the moment he set eyes on them, but he knew they would never be his. He placed them on the rack as they left the fitting area, a sad sigh leaving his lips. "One day" he said, steeling his gaze towards the door. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out of his pocket to see his screen read Finn. "Hello?" he answered, swearing internally that this better be good. He turned to Blaine, covering the mouthpiece, "I'm going outside to take this."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you in a second."

Kurt slid his shades down over his eyes as he stepped into the bright afternoon sun. "What's going on Finn?"

"We finished the song, we need to you come back and practice the choreography."

"Can't it wait? I'm out shopping on Fifth Avenue."

"Come on Kurt, don't you want to win Nationals? We need you ok?"

"Fine, we'll head back as soon as Blaine comes out."

"Ok, see you then!"

Kurt hung up the phone as Blaine walked out of Versace holding a bag. "What's that" he asked, pointing at the bag.

"Oh nothing really, just a few shirts that I thought might look really good on my boyfriend."

Kurt's jaw dropped open as Blaine held out the bag. Kurt pawed through the bag, noticing that all three of the shirts he had picked out were in there. "No, Blaine, I can't accept this, this is too much" he said, pushing the bag back into Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, take the bag. I wanted to buy these for you. Trust me; it's not a big deal. Plus, no returns." Blaine grinned wickedly before pulling Kurt to him, kissing the boy softly on the lips.

"But Blaine…"

"No buts. So, who was on the phone?"

Kurt knew he had been defeated so he took the bag from Blaine grudgingly. "Finn, they need me back to practice choreography."

"But we've only been to one store."

"Don't remind me… He said it shouldn't take long, so maybe we could come after that?"

"Sounds good, as long as you wear that purple shirt to dinner tonight."

"I like your thinking Blaine Anderson" Kurt grinned, holding Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt figured practice would have been relatively short had Mercedes not seen the ring on his hand. They were halfway through the third try of choreography for 'Light Up the World' when all of a sudden Mercedes stopped short, forcing Sam to run right into her.<p>

"What. The hell. Is that?" She inquired, pointing a finger at Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed, rubbing a finger over the ring on his left hand.

"Oh. My. God." Rachel exclaimed. "He asked you to marry him? A proposal? But you're so young!"

Mercedes sent Rachel a disapproving look. "Maybe we should let Kurt do the talking?"

Rachel clamped her mouth shut as all eyes turned to Kurt. "Well, um you see" he stammered, "It's actually just a kind of a promise ring."

"That's so cute" Brittney said, smiling brightly.

"Tell us about what happened!" Mercedes grinned.

"Well he took me to the Wicked Theater and somehow got them to allow us the stage for an hour."

"Holy crap, that's incredible! What was it like?" Rachel interrupted, her eyes shining.

"It-it was wonderful" Kurt continued, looking at everyone. "I sang 'Defying Gravity' up on the stage all by myself, and then-then he came on stage and sang 'For Good' with me. After that he dropped on one knee and I was like, what the heck Blaine and then he pulls this box out inscribed with Tiffany and Company on it and I almost died. Then he gave this speech about how he wants us to wear these rings to remind us of the little moments. It was so romantic."

Kurt glanced around the room after he finished the story, the girls were swooning and the guys were sitting there a bit dumbstruck, not sure how to react. Mercedes finally ended up breaking the silence, "that's really sweet of him Kurt; you deserve it."

Everyone crowded in to hug and congratulate Kurt who was smiling from ear to ear. "Ok guys, let's go and get this done, I have dinner arrangements at six!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to get everyone back on track.

* * *

><p>The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly and it seemed that even Finn had most of the choreography down which was a blessing in itself. Kurt was sitting on his bed at five thirty when a knock sounded on his door. He fixed his bow tie and smoothed down his new shirt one last time in the mirror before opening it.<p>

"Hey there handsome," Blaine grinned. "You ready?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's arm. "Kurt Hummel is never late to anything."


End file.
